TV Guide chat transcripts
In July 1999, to promote the release of Muppets from Space, the Muppets participated in several exclusive chats with fans on TVGuide.com. Miss Piggy, July 12, 1999 TV Guide: Miss Piggy is here tonight to talk about her role in the film, Muppets from Space, her life as a model and her role of author of two books: Miss Piggy's Guide to Life and In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy. Miss Piggy has graced the covers of Life and Time and starred in a series of Lays ads. She also starred in The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan, A Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island. Miss Piggy will be on Live with Regis and Kathie Lee tomorrow and The Daily Show tomorrow night, and Kermit will be on The Tonight Show tonight. Thanks for coming to chat with us. Miss Piggy: It is my pleasure! Kissy-Kissy, everyone! Ryno2004: When did you get your start? Miss Piggy: That is a very good question, Ryno. Moi grew up on a small farm, a very small farm. Moi knew at an early age that there was more for Moi than a life on the farm. Moi took singing lessons and attended master Cho's charm school and martial arts academy. Moi won a beauty pageant and the rest is history. PurpleFishie: Where is the farm? Miss Piggy: I prefer not to recall those days. It was a difficult time. I managed to put it out of my mind, until you just reminded Moi. Thanks a lot, buster. prince_dariens_son: My little sister is here. I want to know what the new movie is about? Miss Piggy: Hello, little sister. The new movie is the story of a television journalist as she goes after her story. It also has something to do with the little blue geek finding out he's an alien, but it's really Moi's story. delysa2u: I am 5, my mommy's helping me. I think I will like your new movie very much. Was it fun to make? Miss Piggy: Oooohhh! Five years old! How sweet! Moi's fans start young! This movie was très fun to make. Of course, my role was not as large as it should be. But, I still had lots of wardrobe changes and that's what matters, isn't it? Thank vous! larslobster: Who does your hair? It looks fabulous in the new film. Miss Piggy: Moi has a wonderful hairstylist named Goran. He has done moi's hair for years. He has that certain style, that certain flare and je ne sais Moi! pharmonlynchburg: Will you be doing your own stunts? Miss Piggy: Moi owes Moi's fans to do all of Moi's own stunts. And I hope you appreciate it, cause I nearly busted my keyster on a few of them. But vous are all worth it. Especially, vous, Pharmon, if that is your real name. SupermanJGP: I have seen Kermit on various talk shows denying any involvement between you two. How do you respond? Miss Piggy: How can anyone respond to such a statement? All I can say is Kermit is shy about his personal life. So, it is my duty to help him out by telling the world. (It's hard to type in gloves.) Kermit and Moiself are very happy together. He can tell the press whatever he likes. We know the truth, don't we? bunnythumper222: Do you believe in aliens? Miss Piggy: Yes, and I think it's name is BunnyThumper. Moi does believe in being not of this earth, and that would explain a lot about Gonzo. Cindylou74: Any beauty tips for a single girl, Miss Piggy? Miss Piggy: Moi has many beauty tips. Are you a publisher and are you offering a large advance? Moi will give you this tip, a milk bath is wonderful especially with cookies. Try it sometime. SoftballSlugger16: What kind of music do you like to listen to? Miss Piggy: Moi enjoys all music, especially romantic music. Moi adores Barry White. And Moi's Kermie is a delightful singer. He's sort of a Barry Green, but his voice isn't as deep. mom2two2: Will you ever do another great ballad with Kermit. I've never forgotten The First Time it Happens. Miss Piggy: Moi would very much like to, as long as it's something new and original. ddhfaith25: How are Randy and Andy doing? Miss Piggy: I suppose they're okay. They're sort of the black sheep, or black pigs of the family. Moi does not see them very much and that's fine with me. But Moi adores them. They're family! cdaddario: What was your favorite episode of The Muppet Show? Miss Piggy: To pick out just one is so hard. Moi did enjoy the show with Raquel Welch. Moi was even more wonderful than usual in that show, and she was okay, too. SupermanJGP: What actors do you consider your mentors? Miss Piggy: Moi pays a debt of gratitude to Katherine Hepburn, Bette Davis, and Jackie Chan. SUPERGROVER_01: How is your cute little doggie, Foo-foo? Is she in the new movie too? Miss Piggy: Foo-foo is wonderful. Although Foo-foo does not have a featured role, he may be seen in the background. Moi am not sure. Moi was not looking for him when I watched the film. Moi was looking at Moi. Can you blame Moi? phemininphat: What was it like working with all those supermodels in the Lays Chips commercial? Miss Piggy: Did you ask the models what it was like working with Moi? Moi enjoyed making that little commercial. But the chip people were a bit chintzy with the free product. ShadowDenizen: Other than Kermit, of course, who would you say is your favorite Muppet to work with? Miss Piggy: Moiself. You don't give me much to choose from. They're a bunch of wackos. delysa2u: Where do you live now? Miss Piggy: A superstar does not divulge her address. Only three people have moi's address. Kermie. Moi's agent, and the guy in the blue blazer from the Prize Patrol. Dr_NilesCrane: You look beautiful in anything you wear, but what's your favorite color? Miss Piggy: Moi adores both lavender and pink. OrangestOrange: Do you collect beanie babies? Miss Piggy: I'm afraid Moi does not collect beanie babies. There's no room in Moi's closet for anything other than clothes and snacks. larslobster: What is Pepe like in real life? Is he just like the character he plays in the movie? Miss Piggy: Yes. Exactly. He's a prawn playing a prawn. We're not talking Actors' Studio, here. squalie30: My son Johnny wants to know what your favorite movie is. Miss Piggy: Muppets from Space. Moi's publicist insisted I say that. Johnny, dear, Moi enjoys many films. I could not possibly pick one. But, I think my favorite of all time may be Casablanca. Of course Muppets from Space is in color. pharmonlynchburg: Do you think this movie will finally bring you that Oscar you so deserve? Miss Piggy: Good question. Moi has a smaller role in this film. And Judy Densch won an Oscar for a very short appearance in "Whoozits in Love." Kermit has always told Moi that the less time I spend on screen the better Moi's chances are for an Oscar, so I think this may be my year. theoneandonly_2134: How did things go at the premier yesterday? Miss Piggy: Moi had a delightful time at the premiere. Of course, for the next one, my agent will have to talk to someone about my seat. If I was any farther from the screen I'd be in the concession stand. The valet parking attendants could see the movie better than I could! But, it was delightful. Mostly. Misha_Mel: Is your perfume still available? And was there also a Kermit aftershave? Miss Piggy: Moi's perfume was a limited edition. But, there may be a few bottles left. Try Bloomingdales. Kermie had a fragrance called Amphibia a few years back. Isn't that cute? ddhfaith25: Are you cooking from your cookbook tomorrow on Live with Regis and Kathie Lee? Miss Piggy: No, Moi will not be cooking with Regis and Kathie Lee. We will be chatting about Muppets from Space. Cooking is just an occasional hobby for Moi. I try to avoid doing it whenever possible. And when I want to cook myself, I wait until that urge passes. It usually goes away in a few seconds. Dr_NilesCrane: What's the best advice you have ever gotten? Miss Piggy: Moi have received many pieces of advice over the years. I think the best thing anyone ever told me was "If you got it, flaunt it." I live my life by that. And why shouldn't Moi! I've got it, don't I? TV Guide: Thanks for chatting with us Miss Piggy. Any last words before you go tonight? Miss Piggy: Thank vous all! Although I wish I knew this was an on-line chat before I spend 4 hours in make-up and 2 hours getting my legs waxed. Thank vous and don't forget to go see Muppets from Space. Kissy-kissy! So long! Gonzo the Great, July 13, 1999 TV Guide: Gonzo the Great is the star of the new movie, Muppets from Space. Ask him about his daredevil stunts, his girlfriend Camilla the chicken, and his roles in the other Muppet movies. Did you know that before Hollywood was calling, Gonzo was a travelling plumber with dreams of travelling to Bombay, India? Thanks for joining us tonight. Gonzo: Hello friends and fans! Stand back! This could get messy! Citizennancy: How did you meet Camilla? Gonzo: Ah, Camilla! I met her in a coop. Or was it a coupe? Or a coupe de ville? Anyway, she and I hit it off and the rest, as they say is "Poultry in Motion" uNScARreD: Did you do all your own stunts? Gonzo: Sure! I insist! I wouldn't want anyone else having all the fun. And the best part, sometimes I get hurt. It's all in the name of art. Art's our special effects guy. car_jer: Do you type full-fingered, or hunt-and-peck? Gonzo: hunt-and-peck I only have three fingers on each hand, you know! talkingeasel: What are your insurance premiums like? Gonzo: Insurance? Hmmm, maybe I should try some of that stuff. Actually, I'm the only guy that insurance salespeople don't call. moo_12: How long have you been pals with Rizzo? Gonzo: Rizzo and I have been friends for years. We're the only ones who would room with each other. Nobody else could stand us. SupermanJGP: Why were you trying to get to Bombay, India? Gonzo: That's a silly question. To become a movie star, of course. Most people go to Hollywood, but they're doing it the easy way. VelocityBoy9: Are we going to find out what you're all about in the upcoming movie? Gonzo: Only if you go to see it! I'm not giving anything away tonight. But the answer is yes, you will find out all about me. More than you probably want to know, in fact. Citizennancy: What music do you like? Gonzo: I like any music as long as I'm hanging upside down over an upturned jet engine while I'm listening to it. I like funk, and there's lots of funk in Muppets from Space. Have I mentioned the movie opens tomorrow? Well, it does. At a theater near you. Or go to a theater far away from you, if you prefer. talkingeasel: Which of you experiences the most pain? You or Beaker? Gonzo: That's a close one. I would probably say that we're neck and neck, although I think I appreciate it more than Beaker does. His pain is in the name of science. Mine is in the name of art. And I think I mentioned who Art is. THE_ONE_AND_ONLY_CATGIRL: What's your last name? Gonzo: "The Great" But, like most people in show biz, I changed it from something else. I used to be "Gonzo the Pretty Good." jeana_may: We all know that you have a certain fondness for chickens. Do you find any particular breed (i.e. The Rhode Island Red, or The Guinea Hen, etc.) more attractive than others? Gonzo: To paraphrase Will Rogers 'I never met a chicken I didn't like.' Let's just say that I truly like being "hen-pecked." andrew_kaplan: When do you get your star on the Walk of Fame? Gonzo: That's a good question. Actually, I think I'd prefer to be imbedded into the walk of fame myself, never mind the star. JediPhile: Do you hold any animosity towards Kermit because Miss Piggy loves him and not you? Gonzo: Not at all. He can have her. I think Kermit has some animosity towards Piggy because she loves him. Princess7632: How do you get your skin to have that wonderful blue color to it? I've tried everything but it just doesn't work! Gonzo: I'm just lucky, I guess. Have you tried catapulting 40 feet into a bucket of apple butter? It won't change your complexion, but it couldn't hurt. Wait, I take that back, it could hurt. Don't try that at home, kids. Put that apple butter back in the cupboard! Frosted_Cherry_Lipgloss: What does Gonzo mean? A friend told me it means Goose in Spanish. Gonzo: Wow! That is so cool! I've heard that "Frosted Cherry Lipgloss" means Duck in Esperanto. truncated Pepe the Prawn, July 14, 1999 TV Guide: Coming up is one of the stars of the new film, Muppets from Space, the one and only Pepe the Prawn. Joining him as a warm-up for his own chat tomorrow, will be the one and only Kermit the Frog. Pepe has gotten some great reviews in the papers today with USA Today calling him suave and small, the Ricky Martin of shellfish. Joining us right now is the one and only Kermit the Frog who has brought along one of the new stars of Muppets from Space, Pepe. Kermit: Hi-ho, everyone! Thanks for stopping by our chat. I'll be joining you for a chat tomorrow, but in the meantime I thought I'd introduce one of the newer stars of Muppets from Space, Pepe! Pepe, are you here? Pepe: Ola Kermin! You look marvelous tonight, OK. Kermit: Well, thanks, Pepe. So do you. Pepe: Gracias! Kermit: Well, Pepe. Take it away... eh_4_99: Did you like working on this movie? Pepe: Si! This movie was spectacular OK. I am fabulous in this movie OK! It was a great experience to perform with such lovely people such as Kermin, Fozzie, Gonso, Ritzo, and all of dem, OK... SupermanJGP: What kind of food do prawns like to eat? Pepe: Paella, et hem, filet mignon and sorbet. Lion_cub_99: Are you new Pepe? And what do you do? Pepe: Si, thees is a good rhyme OK. I am a new friend to the Muppets OK. And I like to sing and dance and make jokes OK... Cherry3_1: Do you like the Hollywood lifestyle Pepe? Pepe: Si, I am dating so much more now OK! I am currently speaking with Miramax head Harvey Weinstein OK, a remake of Don Quixote. I love Hollywood OK! EJO85: What is your favorite scene in the movie? Pepe: Eh, this is different for me to answer OK. But perhaps Kermin could help me a bit... Kermit: Well, Pepe, you were really good in all of it. Pepe: OK, thanks Kermin... Kermit: But, I thought the part with the tu-tu was particularly funny. Pepe: Oh, si, this embarrassing moment for me OK, but I do it for the movie OK! Kermit: I thought you did it for the art. Pepe: Si, si, the art, the art! elmo_90210: So Pepe, how did you get in show business? Pepe: Eh, em, I started from the bottom OK. I was a chef in Madrid, Spain. But the boss didn't like me to sing in the kitchen OK. So I left Madrid quickly, OK, looking for a new lifestyle in Hollywood. There were one too many close calls in the kitchen, I was mistaken for an appetizer OK. talkingeasel: Can you chat fast, typing with four arms, Pepe? Pepe: Eh, si, but my English is not so good OK. Cool_Girl_13_00: What is the movie about? Pepe: It's about 82 minutes OK. ScrapMetal_14: What exactly are you? Pepe: I am a King Prawn OK. chunkymonkey702: How'd you get your name? It's so original. Pepe: This was a tossup OK. Originally my name was Pepino Rodrigo Serrano Consales. This is too long OK. Pepe is my name OK. Lars Lobster: Any advice for fellow crustaceans? Pepe: Eh, too many cooks spoil the broth OK. Patience is a virtue OK. Timing is everything. And please wash your hands. theoneandonly_2134: I can't quite place your accent, Pepe. Where do you hail from? Pepe: Madrid, Spain. italianstud_2001: What do you get when you cross an elephant and a rhino? Pepe: El-if-I-no! Cherry3_1: Have you a girlfriend Pepe? Pepe: Si, I have three of them OK. Tres senoritas. Rosanna, Chiquita y Leslie. Three hot peppers OK! kcebdj: Do you think shellfish have been underrepresented in Hollywood? Pepe: Dees is different for me to say OK. For I believe I am the only shellfish in Hollywood OK. blink_182mw: Have you ever laughed when shooting the film? Pepe: Si, Kermin makes me laugh all the time OK. Trying to keep everyone under control, he's so funny, he makes my butt ache OK. Kermit: Thank you... I think. LoveYou_HateYou: What was the hardest thing for you to do in the movie as an actor? Pepe: Climb into the trailer OK. coolchick_1503: Could you tell us one of your jokes? Pepe: Did you hear the one about the pirate, no, no, no, it's the farmer OK, who sold corn for the pirate? He sold it for a buccaneer — a buck an ear! Thank you, thank you very much OK! Cindylou74: Pepe, in the movie I see that you wore a tu-tu, did you have formal ballet training? Pepe: Si, I studied dos anos at the Neighborhood Playhouse in Nueva York. This is my ballet OK. Bunnyness: Will they make toys of you? Pepe: Si, not yet, but if enough people ask, perhaps you could squeeze me one day! Gurly_Gurl_99_99: Do you like Menudo? Pepe: Dees is, I don't know this group OK. PrezGAR: Have you experienced Miss Piggy's legendary temper first hand? Pepe: Si, and backhand! brneyegirl27: What is your favorite sport, Pepe? Ok? Pepe: Somebody is making fun of me? My favorite sport is, eh, eh, cricket. Do you know cricket Kermin? Kermit: Yes, I do. But the way we play it, we use a real cricket. Pepe: Dees is not good OK. This is not good with a real cricket Kermin OK. This is a game OK! Kermit: I was just going for the joke there, Pepe. Pepe: Oh, I get it, ha, ha, ha! gdoggydog05: What is the new movie going to be rated and when does it open? Pepe: Dee movie is rated G for Good, Great and Gonzo! And it opens tonight now, go, get off the computer, go, now, see the movie now! truncated Kermit the Frog, July 15, 1999 TV Guide: We are chatting with Kermit the Frog about his new film, Muppets from Space, life with Miss Piggy and everything in between. Perhaps the most well known of all the Muppets (although Miss Piggy may disagree), Kermit the Frog headlines an all-star Muppet (and human) cast in the latest Muppet feature film. Welcome. Kermit: It's my pleasure! Hi-ho, everyone! TV Guide: Kermit, How do you really feel about Miss Piggy? Kermit: Seriously, not as close as she would like. TV Guide: What was life like as a tadpole? Kermit: Things were different for me. I had a tail for one thing. Developmentally? No. Comedically? Yes. KermitFan: Greeting from Sweden. I'm a big frog fan. Which of the muppets movies was the most fun to make? Kermit: Well, we had fun making this latest one, but I guess I really have to say the first one was the most fun. We shot on location in the swamp. It doesn't get much better than that. Space Graduate: What is the most embarrassing thing that Miss Piggy has done to you in public? Kermit: She's done so much, it's hard to single out just one thing. I think the time she brought in a real preacher to marry us in Muppets Take Manhattan would be high on the list. TV Guide: What was your first network TV debut? Kermit: My network debut was on the old Steve Allen Tonight Show. Way back in... well, a frog doesn't like to give his age away... but it was 1959, I think. TV Guide: Why do you think the Muppets are still popular after all these years? Kermit: I think people identify with us. Everyone knows someone like Miss Piggy... And I'm sorry for all of them. (Just kidding, Piggy!) MagicMill: Why did you decide to get into show business? Kermit: Well, Magic, when you're a frog, there's not a lot of job opportunities in front of you. Most of us either end up in French restaurants or in Biology labs. Show business seemed a little safer. SMithgang5: Is it easy being Green? Kermit: It is easier than it used to be. Is it easy being "SMithgang5?" Scanman4: What kind of music do you like? Kermit: I like a lot of the songs we've sung over the years, but I also like all sorts of music. We have lots of great funk in Muppets from Space — and that's really fun to listen to. ce42ec: Do you still keep in touch with your guest stars from your old movies? Kermit: Sometimes, but they don't seem to come by the swamp that much. Simieon12: Is Boregard the cabdriver going to be in this movie? Kermit: I'm afraid Bo is not in the movie. He worked behind the scenes. He was the Key Grip. That's movie talk. It means he carried all our dressing room keys. TV Guide: Have you ever thought of releasing a CD of the greatest muppet hits? Kermit: We put one out a few years ago and it was a lot of fun. I'm sure we'll do another sometime soon. There aren't definite plans, yet. But keep watching for it. pezbalubah: Is the house in the movie where you live, or do you still live in the swamp? Kermit: My place in the swamp is my weekend getaway. I don't spend all my time in the swamp. We don't have cable. And I would miss it. I watch a lot of cable. Especially nature shows about the swamp. brandylieser: What is your new movie about? Kermit: It's about Gonzo. He thinks he's an alien. When we were working on it, I told Piggy it was about her. But it's really not. plammygirl: Are you planning on doing any more TV shows? Kermit: We're talking about it. Nothing to announce yet, but we are talking about it. In the meantime you can still catch Muppets Tonight weekends on the Disney Channel. the_laughing_gnomes: Do you think you'll be nominated for an Oscar for this movie? Kermit: I don't think so, but I think Gonzo has a pretty good chance. The Oscar is probably heavier than he is. BRaftery: How difficult is it being a frog in a predominately human-controlled industry such as movies? Kermit: It's surprisingly easy. I tend to stand out in meetings. I'm usually the only green one in the room. Usually. casinogoddess: Have you been a science fiction fan for a long time, is that what prompted this film idea? Kermit: I am a science fiction fan. I really like that science fiction show The X-Flies. (That's not a typo — that's a joke) Boomoy: I just saw the movie, and it's great! Kudos to you Mr. the Frog. But I have one question: How many takes did it take for Gonzo to run over that cat with a lawnmower? Kermit: Thanks! I've never gotten a kudo before. (Lots of Judo, but never a kudo) The cat scene you speak of... I should set the record straight — that was an effect. No cats were harmed in the making of this film. A frog was harmed when he told a pig how small her role was, but no cats were harmed. the_laughing_gnomes: Is there any chance of a talk show hosted by everyone's favorite frog? Kermit: And who would that be? I don't know if I could host a talk show regularly. It's fun to fill in and I've done that for Johnny Carson and Larry King. But, it's a very hard job to do every day. SyberSindy: Does little Robin appear in the new movie? He is my favorite amphibian. Kermit: Oh. He's your favorite amphibian? That's nice. Um... Yes, you can spot Robin in the film. He doesn't have a big part... But since he's your favorite amphibian, we'll try and give him more to do in the next one. Sheesh. sarahandmatt99: Any chances you will be in a film without the other muppets? Kermit: They actually talked to me about being in Austin Powers as Mini Me. But I was too tall. Nobody's ever told me that before. I was flattered. jamesbond2307: Do you remember "Dragoooos" from when you were on with Martha Stewart a couple of years ago? If so, what are "Dragoooos" anyway? Kermit: I remember them. I have no idea what they are, but I remember them. MeGusta_15: What kind of animal is "Animal" anyway? Kermit: I'm not sure. I tried to ask him once, but he got distracted by a bunny and chased it away. I think it was a Playboy Bunny. appeljuice: Is the Swedish chef really Swedish? He sounds more German to me. Kermit: The Swedish Chef is Swedish. But, he makes German Chocolate cake. Maybe that's what confused you. truncated __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Transcripts Category:The Muppets Web Content